El regreso de los caballeros
by xjapan
Summary: Cada determinado tiempo la diosa Athena vuelve a la tierra para mantener la paz en el universo con ayuda de sus leales caballeros y esta vez un nuevo peligro a emergido por lo que una nueva generacion debera acabar con este mal (adapatacion de Saint Seiya participante del reto amigo secreto para Milly Loca)
1. Chapter 1

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _El secuestro de Athena y la armadura de Sagitario_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada anticipo que esta sera una pequeña adaptacion del anime Saint Seiya a Hetalia ya que asi me lo pidieron este es un regalo para mi amiga Milly Loca espero les guste_

 _El presente Fanfic participa en la dinámica "amigo secreto" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?_

Cada determinado tiempo la diosa Athena y sus nobles caballeros reencarnan para mantener la paz en el universo y mantenerlo a salvo de las fuerzas del mal y esta vez no había sido la excepción, Athena reencarno en la joven Daphne Karpussy una chica un poco timida y torpe pero muy noble ella era bondadosa con todos durante mucho tiempo mantuvo el orden y la paz en la fundacion perteneciente a su abuelo donde habia acogido a seis jovenes que tenian un don especial pues ellos eran los nobles caballeros encargados de protegerla, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabia.

Cada uno de ellos tenia personalidades y habilidades distintas pero formaban una hermandad y un equipo unido

Empezaré por Felka Lukasewiks o Felka de Águila, una chica bastante despreocupada y amistosa ella por derecho portaba la armadura de Águila

Torys Lurinatis o Torys de Orión, un joven de origen lituano algo temeroso sin embargo cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos era de armas tomar portador de la armadura de la constelacion de orion

Lucia Rivera o Lucia de Quetzal, una joven bastante pícara amistosa un poco tramposa y fuerte de carácter portadora de la armadura de Quetzal

Kiku Honda o Kiku de Lince , un joven de origen asiático bastante tímido otaku de closet pero muy valiente el era portador de la armadura de Lince

Guisselle Bonnefoy o Guisselle de sirena una chica algo sería un poco orgullosa y frívola eso no quería decir que no se llevara bien con sus compañeros ella portaba la armadura de la sirena

Y por ultimo Shun Da Silva o Shun de serpiente un muchacho bastante inteligente sin embargo muy ingenuo se rumoraba que sus padres eran caballos dorados que desaparecieron en batalla el portaba la armadura de la serpiente

Como todos los dias marchaban a la escuela pero no tenian idea esta vez de lo que sucederia aquel dia

—¡Shun vamonos a la escuela tipo!— decia Felika con su alegria acostumbrada —¡ Shun!

— Felka no creo que sea buena idea que grites de esa manera

—vamos Torys no seas aburrido tipo

— no debieron molestarse en venir hacia aca — dijo el asiatico un poco apenado

—osea como que los tiempos no estan como para bajar la guardia tipo ahora que se sabe que tus padres eran caballeros dorados cualquier enemigo mal de la cabeza puede venir a atacar tipo

— no creo que yo sea su blanco ademas nadie sabe que estamos aqui

—Felka tiene razon Shun el enemigo podria ser cualquiera por eso no debemos dejarte solo

—osea como que puede ser ese señor que tira la basura

—o esa señora que pasea a su perro tranquilamente

—o ese trabajador de la luz tipo

—Felka no hay nadie ahi

Lo que ninguno sospecho es que el enemigo estaba mas cerca de lo que creian

Mas tarde

—bueno tipos los vemos mas tarde — dijo Felka llevándose a Torys y dejando a los chicos

— muy bien Felka san nos dejo una macana, un gas lacrimógeno, una mascara antigas y las armaduras por si hay problemas

—¿de donde habra sacado Felka tanto cachivache?

— ¿que es esto?

—Shun san espere —en ese momento el silbato sono y Felka por arte de magia aparecio con todo y lituano

—¡¿me llamaron tipos?!

Durante toda la clase estuvieron cuidandolo cosa que lo apenaba a mas no poder hasta que esta termino

—no puedes quedarte solo mon ami entiendelo por favor ademas ¿quien dice que el enemigo no es estudiante de esta escuela? Ya se ¿que tal si acampamos asi montamos mas guardia

—buena idea podemos faltar a la escuela

— hay que pedirle permiso a nuestros tutores Lucy chan

—¿acaso no pueden confiar un poco en que podre defenderme solo chicos?

—amm no es eso pero hay rumores de que tienes la armadura de sagitario que era de tu papa no vaya a ser la de malas

—no se preocupen voy a estar bien en serio

Mas tarde

—osea tipos ¿donde dejaron a Shuny?

—bueno, veras Felka — Guisselle trato de explicar

—parece que lo ofendimos un poquitin con nuestro comportamiento

—y nos pidió que por favor lo dejáramos en paz

—eso no puede ser, es muy peligroso — dijo Torys

Mientras

Estaba bastante pensativo sus padres y su prima nunca le comentaron nada sobre esa armadura debía tomar una decisión pero ...

—¡Kyaaa!

— señorita Daphne — noto algo muy extraño en su oficina no teniendo mas opción llamó a su armadura —¡serpiente!

En la escuela.

—¿escucharon eso?— dijo Lucia escuchando el grito

— viene de la oficina de Daphne san

—no hay de otra tipos hay que intervenir ¡ Águila!

—¡orion!

—¡quetzal!

—¡lince!

—¡sirena!

Desafortunadamente cuando llegaron ya era tarde tanto la joven como la armadura de Sagitario habían desaparecido

—¿que pudo haber pasado?

— miren como que aquí hay una nota.

 _Si quieren recuperar a su diosa deberán combatir en la batalla de las doce casas y enfrentarme a mi Eris la diosa de la discordia y el caos ._

La nota tenía un mapa que les indicaba como llegar no tenían otra opción la batalla acababa de iniciar

 _Hasta aquí se queda espero te haya gustado Milly cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo dos_

 _Arthur de Aries_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y el favorito espero que les guste_

Los chicos volvieron a la mansión tratando de averiguar que había ocurrido grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus tutores los caballeros de plata inconscientes Jade de Dragón Cristopher de Fénix Isabel de Andromeda Soo Jin de Pegaso y Nikolai de Cisne habían sido derrotados por los espectros de Eris

— no tenemos otra opción tipos tenemos que ir

Mas tarde

— oigan no quiero ser grosero pero ¿porque tengo que ser yo el que cargue todo esto? — dijo el lituano cargando casi todo entre las cosas estaban las armaduras de Felka y la suya

— osea Torys perdiste el piedra papel o tijera tipo

— esta vez ganare — dijo el lituano y volvieron al juego pero volvió a perder ya que Felka saco tijeras y Torys papel

— volví a aplicarte la ley de Polonia tipo

— ¿Felka no crees que te excediste?

— tranquilo Shunny, Torys nunca ha ganado un piedra papel o tijera

— oigan ustedes dos

—¿ que pasa Guissy ?

— parece que llegamos a la primera casa — a lo lejos se veía la casa de Aries parecía pan comido entrar pero no contaban con algo

—¡ cuidado!— un trueno casi les cae encima — rayo de Quetzal

— ¡ ha ha ha! No podrán escapar de el hero — un caballero de acero aparecía ante ellos _

—¿ quien es usted?

— soy Alfred de mantarralla futuro caballero de Aries

— yo seré quien decida eso— dijo una figura mas alta ante ellos aparecía el caballero de Aries — disculpen a mi discípulo, caballeros de bronce es muy impulsivo, soy Arthur de Aries hay algo que deben saber

Mas tarde

— verán hace mucho tiempo todos los caballeros de oro y el patriarca estábamos al servicio de la diosa Athena ... Hasta que Eris apareció el patriarca desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno Eris decía que si estábamos a su servicio nos daría inmortalidad algunos nos reusamos entre nosotros ChunYan de Libra y Paulo de Sagitario

— mis padres

— exacto, sin embargo la situación fue diferente con los caballeros de Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis ellos aceptaron la propuesta de Eris yo al igual que los caballeros de Géminis pude escapar pero Libra y Sagitario no tuvieron tanta suerte

— señor Eris ha aparecido de nuevo y ha secuestrado a Athena

— ¡¿que?! Bloddy Hell esto no es bueno solo hay una forma de derrotarla y eso es juntando la armadura de Athena

— tenemos una pieza Arthur san nos falta el resto

— no tenemos mucho tiempo para poder llegar a donde el patriarca deben pasar por el resto de las casas

En ese momento los espectros de Eris llegaron al lugar iniciando la primera batalla — Alfred llevalos a la casa de Tauro yo me ocupare de ellos

—¡ pero maestro!

— lo ayudaremos

—¡ hagan lo que les digo sólo ustedes pueden derrotar a Eris !

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejo esta cortito prometo que el próximo sera mas largo nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo tres_

 _Ludwing de Tauro_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo a esta historia esperó les guste_

Arthur peleo valientemente con los espectros de Eris por ahora siguieron su camino hacia la siguiente casa, la casa de Tauro pero no seria tan fácil llegar pues el tiempo se acababa.

— adelantese a la casa de Géminis yo me encargo

— ¿ estas seguro Shun?

— descuiden yo los alcanzare después de todo aun quiero respuestas

— de acuerdo cuidate — mientras se iban el caballero de la serpiente se adentro a la casa de Tauro con cautela pues sabia que el caballero de la segunda casa era un buen estratega —¿ que es es ruido?

— vaya caballero de bronce fuiste muy negligente al llegar hasta aca, estas cometiendo un error amigo mio un seriesisimo error

— quien comete un error eres tu, tu y los otros caballeros al traicionar a Athena por una mentira

—tan parecido eres a tu padre — dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz cosa que hizo paralizar a joven de bronce

 _Flashback_

— _no importa lo que pase aru si te sientes sólo siempre estaremos contigo_

— _no olvides quien eres Shun siempre estaremos contigo a pesar de que no nos veas_

 _Fin del flashback_

—¡no lo menciones no vuelvas a mencionarlo!

—caballero de bronce, ¿no sabes que para Athena no eres mas una pieza de ajedrez?

—¿acaso... Pelear es un pecado? ¿acaso pelear para proteger a tus seres queridos es un pecado? ¡¿acaso es un pecado imperdonable luchar para sobrevivir?! ¡¿acaso nacer en este mundo es un pecado?! ¿ ACASO SER HUMANO ES UN PECADO? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO QUIZAS PARA USTEDES NO SEAMOS MAS QUE INSECTOS SERES INFERIORES PERO INCLUSO LOS INSECTOS TIENEN DERECHO A VIVIR — el mucacho habia alcanzado su maximo potencial —ARDE ENCIENDETE COSMOS

—INSOLENTE GRAN CUERNO — el aleman estaba dispuesto a luchar pero noto algo _"increíble el cosmos que emana de el es como el oro su imagen es la de una serpiente dorada,no es la de un centauro es como si Sagitario le hubiera heredado su poder"_

— dijiste que tu armadura podía resistir cualquier cosa, así que usare mi cosmos para partirla en dos ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA! — y así lo hizo a pesar de que Ludwing había utilizado su poder y su espada de triogemeris para contrarrestarlo la habilidad del caballero de Serpiente era fuerte ya que su cosmos dependía de sus emociones

Mientras

— temo por Shun espero que salga vivo de ahí — decía Guisselle notoriamente preocupada

— tranquila Guissy Shuny es fuerte se que va a estar bien

— Felka san tiene razón el cosmos de la serpiente no es cualquier cosa por ello no cualquiera podría usar la armadura de serpiente

Casa de Tauro

Finalmente el caballero de Tauro cayo no sin antes decir estas palabras — reconozco tu valor Serpiente, admito que me equivoque al juzgarte anteriormente, como disculpa me retracto de todos los comentarios negativos que hice hacia Sagitario y hacia tu persona veo que la ira es el motor que ha dirigido tu vida fluye como el magma, una voluntad dorada y que al final logro destruir mi armadura y mi espada de trigeneris

—no, la ira no fue... Solo quería justicia

 _Hasta aquí se queda por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _Lovino y Felicia de Géminis_

 _Hola ¿como están? espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

Luego de haber derrotado a Luidwing de Tauro Shun alcanzo a sus compañeros en la casa de Géminis donde los gemelos geminianos los esperaban aunque no esperaban este recibimiento

—¿esto es la casa de Géminis? — pregunto Toris asombrado

— pues no veo nada de raro tipo .

— no salvo el jardín

—veee ciao — dijo una voz femenina apareciendo de la nada — hace mucho que no recibo visitas soy Felicia de Géminis — dijo la joven sonriente mientras mostraba su armadura

— amm mucho gusto nosotros somos ...

— caballeros de bronce veee mi fratello y yo los esperábamos — cambio su semblante — deben tener muchas dudas y sobre todo tu caballero de serpiente vengan vamos ..

—ya era hora no podremos seguir mandando a los espectros a otra dimensión por mas tiempo — dijo un joven italiano —ciao soy Lovino de Géminis hay algo que debemos mostrarles la armadura de Sagitario esta incompleta

—¿que quiere decir con eso? — pregunto Guiselle

— vee nosotros tenemos el casco

Tiempo mas tarde los llevaron adentro de la casa mostrándoles un cofre y en el el casco de sagitario, ellos quizás podrían resolver varios enigmas — quizás ya les dijeron que Eris causo la desaparición del patriarca y que varios jodidos traidores se voltearan de su lado

—ehm si como que ya nos dijeron eso

—veee pues nosotros junto con Athena tratamos de enfrentarla pero Eris absorbió los cosmos de Sagitario y Libra

—¿quieren decir que?

— si, Libra y Sagitario están con vida pero atrapados al igual que el patriarca

—veee sólos no podremos detener a Eris pero estoy segura que si trabajamos juntos podremos lograrlo

— asi que iremos con ustedes y no aceptaremos un no

— de acuerdo, aunque yo creo que es mejor que nos dividamos oi que el caballero de cancer no es muy fuerte en comparacion a Leo Virgo Scorpio Capricornio Acuario y Piscis

— de la casa de Piscis yo me encargo el... Es mi hermano — dijo Guiselle apenada

— como que yo ire a la casa de Virgo

— entonces enfrentare al caballero de Scorpio

— muy bien Kiku y yo iremos a la casa de Cancer

— ire a la casa de Acuario

Y asi lo hicieron acompañados de los caballeros de geminis llegaron a la casa de Cancer donde Antonio el caballero de Cancer los esperaba pero no creyeron que se encontrarian con los espectros de Eris ahi

— así que no puedes defenderte solo bastardo

— solo emparejo la pelea

— sabe ya me canse de su actitud — el nipón saco su espada pero el español la detuvo y no le provoco ni un rasguño

— espero que tengáis algo mejor que eso

— rayos debería sacarle mas filo a mi espada

— ¿ahora culpas a la espada?

— oye, Lu chan aun no pierdo mis habilidades

—¿porque no me lo muestras?

— si, pero cuando estemos a solas de acuerdo

— vale creo que hay algo que los géminis no les revelaron

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo por el momento esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _El acertijo de Virgo y la traición en la casa de Libra_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¿que quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Vladimir el caballero de Leo

— simple que Eris fue quien nos hizo renacer como caballeros creí que estabas de nuestro lado Vladimir

— no después de lo que Eris hizo con Paulo Chun y el patriarca no permitiré que les hagan daño a estos niños

— ya basta de charlas ... Grito mortal

— usted lo quiso asi Antonio san

Mientras

— osea ¿esta es la casa de Virgo? — pregunto Felka

— me temo que si — dijo el lituano en ese momento escucharon los cuatro una voz

— queridos caballeros de Bronce estoy de su lado — dijo una voz femenina de acento danés — pero para ayudarlos quiero que me ayuden a resolver un pequeño acertijo— en ese momento dos muñecas de porcelana aparecieron frente a ellos— una de estas muñecas contiene mi alma atrapada pero sean cuidadosos al adivinar porque una les dirá la verdad y la otra les mentira acierten y me salvaran y yo les diré donde esta su diosa... Fallen y ambas se romperán con el secreto adentro ...

— bien dijo que fuéramos cuidadosos tipos así que preguntemos sabiamente

— umm.. — Toris pensó — preguntemos cual es cual

— el problema mes amies dijo que una nos mentira así que esta mas que claro que ambas responderán lo mismo ¿que podrían responder diferente?

Mientras

—gracias por la ayuda señor Vladimir ...eh ¿que paso?

—no puede ser

— al fin apareces Eris

— vaya vaya creo que los subestime... Tauro y Cáncer fueron fácilmente derrotados pero no creí que Virgo y Leo también me traicionarían

— Eris queremos que te vayas de este planeta — dijo el caballero de Leo

—ya que si no lo haces tendrás que pelear con nosotros — dijeron los caballeros de Géminis

— jajajaja que graciosos caballeros ¿en serio creen que si Sagitario Libra y Aries no pudieron ustedes podrán?

—¿quieres ver? Rayo de Quetzal

— trueno de Lince

Mientras

— ummm lo tengo

—¿ en serio Shuny?

Algo asustado el caballero de serpiente se acerco a las muñecas — nihao amm señorita ..

— Mathilde

— Mathilde Mathilde de Virgo ¿quien de ustedes diría que es la verdadera Mathilde de Virgo?

— ella diría que ella es la verdadera

— y ella diría que yo soy la verdadera

Todos se quedan con caras de what mientras el caballero de serpiente saco su conclusión — es tan evidente se supone que para ser un dorado de Virgo debe ser un caballero virtuoso eso se nota a leguas en la mirada de ambas mientras la que dice la verdad tiene la mirada fija la que miente evita todo contacto asi que la verdadera Mathilde de Virgo es la número dos

En ese momento algo la iluminó — tiene razón ¿como lo hiciste?

— no tengo idea

—¿que?

— tipa lo agarraste en sus cinco minutos ya no se acuerda

— vaya bombón se ve que eres de memoria flaca bueno primero lo primero acompañenme yo tengo la ubicación de Athena

Mientras

— mendiga vieja

— no cabe duda que Eris tiene toda la capacidad para ser la soberana

— vaya caballeros de bronce finalmente se dieron cuenta lastima que tendrán que morir al igual que los dorados traidores pero tengo una oferta también aplica para Leo y Géminis para seguir con vida obedecerán mis ordenes

—¡veee ¿obedecer tus ordenes?!

— olvidalo bastarda si para vivir tengo que obedecer tus ordenes prefiero la muerte

— yo nunca obedeceré tus ordenes

— interesante

—¿que diablos dices caballero Lince?

— Lu chan no sera tan mala idea ser ayudante de Eris, ¿ dice que con esas armaduras seremos mas fuetes incluso que un dorado verdad? piensalo con tal de estar contigo podría vender mi alma al mismo Hades

— tienes razón

—¡ joder acaso han perdido la razón!

— veee ¿pero que hay de sus amigos del patriarca y Athena?

— ¿niños piensenlo acaso han olvidado su deber?

—¡basta! Athena nunca hizo nada por nosotros

— bien dicho — dijo la diosa

En ese momento las armaduras de Lince y Quetzal se tornaron de color negro con la fuerza de Eris —asi que este es el poder de Eris es mejor de lo que creí

— ahora acaben con Leo y Géminis este es mi mandato

— parece que pelean en serio

— entonces nosotros pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas

— veee hasta que estemos apunto de morir

Mientras en la casa de Virgo

—¡kyaaa!

— señorita Mathilde ¿esta bien?

— descuida bombón pero ... Siento que el cosmos de alguien ha bajado

—¡ no puede ser ¿ahora quien es la víctima?! — pregunto Guisselle

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó por hoy espero les haya gustado habrá mas cosas en el siguiente capítulo nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _Entre la luz y la obscuridad._

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero que sea de su agrado_

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los caballeros de Géminis y Leo en el suelo —¿ que paso? — pregunto la caballero de Virgo

—n-no se preocupen por nosotros — dijo a duras penas el caballero de Leo

— depende de ustedes ahora — dijo el caballero de Géminis

En ese momento los otros cuatro notaron a quienes una vez fueron sus amigos convertidos en sirvientes de Eris todos se quedaron sin habla, en especial Shun y Felka

—¡deben estar bromeando!

— Kiku Lucy osea como que debe ser una broma verdad somos amigos después de todo

— tranquila Felka —dijo la mexicana — su muerte será rápida después de todo somos amigos

—¿ que diablos creen que están haciendo?

— tontos Quetzal y Lince ahora están bajo mi control — dijo Eris con una sonrisa malévola ante el asombro de los caballeros de bronce y la santa de oro

— terminemos de una vez — dijo el japonés

— esperen — dijo la diosa —antes muestrenles su realidad — en ese momento un resplandor los cubrió y los dejo en un páramo obscuro el primero en despertar fue el caballero de serpiente con lágrimas en los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando la que fue como una hermana mayor para él los había traicionado, al verla frente a el corrió hacia ella para pedir una explicación

— ¡Quetza! Por favor dime la verdad ¿es cierto que Lince y tu tienen otro plan? — pregunto desesperado esperando una respuesta pero ella solo lo miraba fijamente —¡ por favor ya no finjan se que ustedes sólo están actuando!

—¡callate! — dijo ella abofeteándolo y dejandolo en el suelo

—¡ maremoto de sirena! — Guisselle le ataco cuando vio lo que le hizo a su amigo después llegaron los otros pero esta no parecía inmutarse

— ja ¿ya despertaron de su siesta?

—¡ no te creas la mas fuerte! — dijo el caballero de Orión

— tienes esos poderes gracias a Eris — secundo la caballero de Águila

— que ilusos — dijo el caballero de Lince — es increíble que los caballeros que piensan derrotar a Eris digan esas cosas , si ni siquiera pueden ganarnos

— callate insolente— dijo molesta la caballero de Virgo

— ni siquiera pudieron salvar a Libra ni a Sagitario ¿creen que podrán salvar a Athena y a este mundo ? Que lástima me dan — esto provocó la ira del caballero de serpiente que se lanzo contra el

—¡callate no te lo perdonare no te lo perdonare! — dijo golpeandolo mientras este se defendia hasta que el le dio un golpe en el estomago

—¿ves como si puedes hacerlo Shun kun? — le regreso el golpe derribandolo

— esperen ya no lo lastimen — dijo la caballero de Aguila ayudandolo — ¿acaso no lo recuerdas Quetzal? Hicimos una promesa los tres ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿ y tu Lince? Te acojimos como uno mas de nuestra familia ¿acaso no importa todo eso?

—¡ basta de charlas ! — dijo Eris — terminemos de una vez en ese momento Eris lanzo uno de sus rayos dejándolos cerca de la casa de Escorpio

Poco después despertaron aunque el asiático termino encima de la santa de Virgo —señorita Mathilde

—¿te encuentras bien bombón?

— etto si

—¿ todos están bien?

— define bien tipa — dijo un poco irritada la caballero de Águila — ¿donde estamos?

— es la casa de Escorpio miren ahí esta Athena y Gilbert de Escorpio — corrieron hacia la diosa que estaba inconsciente mientras el caballero de Escorpio trataba de mantenerse de pie

— se que no es momento pero soy Gilbert de Escorpio debe ser un gran placer conocerme kesese

— no es momento para eso Gil que paso

—la marimacho de Capricornio se volteo de su lado eso paso a duras penas pude liberar a Athena hay que llegar a la casa de piscis antes que ellos llevence a Athena yo me ocupare de la marimacho

— pero Gil

— hagan lo que les digo Mathy

No teniendo mas opcion obedecieron llevandose a Athena de el lugar pero ... En ese momento Eris y los caballeros de Lince y Quetzal los abordaron a medio camino

— ¿ya despertaron de tan hermoso sueño de salvar a la humanidad?

—no aun podemos salvarlos — dijo el caballero de serpiente

— niño iluso ¿porque no miras hacia la ciudad ?

En ese momento se acercaron y vieron un paisaje de obscuridad y desolación — no puede ser

— a estas alturas ya la vía láctea me pertenece así que rindance de una vez

Los caballeros se negaron y se colocaron frente a Athena lo que provoco las burlas de Eris

— jajaja ¿aun piensan protegerla en condiciones tan deplorables ? ¡ tontos! Lince Quetzal acaben con ellos

Pero sucedio algo que Eris no espero

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos en dos días_


	7. Chapter 7

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capítulo siete_

 _La ultima actuación de Lince y Quetzal_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por las ideas y el apoyo quise adelantarlo ya que el resto de la semana estare algo ocupada y me propuse acabar uno por lo menos cada dos meses antes de iniciar otro espero les guste_

— Lince Quetzal acaben con ellos — dijo la diosa del caos mientras el caballero de Lince y la caballero de Quetzal los miraban fijamente preparándose para atacar pero sucedió algo que no se espero en vez de atacar a sus amigos atacaron a Eris

— lo logramos ... ¿pero como?

— le dimos el golpe directamente

La diosa se levanto como si nada sonriendoles con burla — en verdad me sorprenden caballeros me encanta jugar con los caballeros de Athena son muy divertidos después de acabar con Géminis y Leo fingieron estar bajo mi poder para al fin derrotarme aun sabiendo que podían morir, esta vez si que me engañaron

—sera nuestro fin — dijo ella aceptando su castigo

— ya no tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos , solo nos quedan estas manos manchadas de sangre

— si ya lo se

— y solo nos queda aceptar nuestra muerte y nada mas

—contigo puedo aceptar lo que sea incluso si somos víctimas del tártaro

—¿el tártaro? Tu no te mereces eso ... Yo no estoy arrepentido

Los otros se quedaron sin habla a pesar de que suponían ya que solo estaban fingiendo pero no se dieron cuenta que incluso estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas

— tontos todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles — Eris les quito las armaduras y su energía

—no ¿como que porque no nos dijeron antes? Creímos que se habían convertido en nuestros enemigos para toda la vida no fuimos capaces de confiar ni siquiera en el ultimo momento

— porque esa es nuestra manera de pelear Felka san

— y ese es el castigo que merecemos por nuestra imprudencia

— no, eso es muy cruel... Nunca se los perdonare si hace poco estaban burlándose de nosotros — el caballero de serpiente rompió en llanto cosa que por alguna razón hizo enfadar a la caballero de Virgo —¡ esperen si se van ahora expliquenme ¿que pasara con Serpiente y sus otros compañeros ? ¿que pasara con Athena?

—caballero de Virgo tu no eres quien protege a Athena a nuestros compañeros o el equilibrio ni mucho menos el futuro .. A partir de ahora tu te encargarás de protegerlos porque nuestri nuestro caballero serpiente aun es un niño muy chillón nuestra caballero de Águila y nuestra caballero de Sirena al igual que nuestro caballero de Orión son muy inmaduros todavía

— sean fuertes onegai no llore Shun kun

— no puedo evitarlo

— Kiku

— dime

— dame tu mano quiero sentirte

— puedo sertir tu calor Lu chan

Eso había sido lo ultimo antes de desvanecerse por completo ante la mirada atónita de todos — Lince Quetzal ¡ no se vayan por favor!

— que patético — dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer — veremos si logran llegar a la casa de Piscis y salvan a su querida diosa

— ¡ no te lo perdonare Eris!

— bombón espera eso es lo que quiere si no continuamos el esfuerzo de sus amigos sera en vano

— Virgo tiene razón debemos seguir a la casa de piscis — dijo la caballero de sirena tomándolo de la mano

Siguieron su camino en silencio ahora sin dos de sus compañeros muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del asiático incluso recordó un momento gracioso entre ellos

Flashback

Jade quien fuese en su momento caballero de dragón decía preocupada que últimamente había escuchado a su primo hablando con alguien — me dijo que estaba hablando con Alfred pero creo que son mentiras

— espera ¿quieres decir que estaba hablando con otra persona? — pregunto Lucia

— si,

— umm ya veo a su edad es un poco complicado

—¿que quieres decir?

— parece que el despiste es de familia tipa

— un momento ¿quieren decir que? Oh por Dios así que el niño ya tiene novia

— si osea me pregunto que clase de superior sera

—Felka ¿porque tiene que ser una superior de la escuela? — pregunto Toris

— ahora ¿creen que necesite nuestra ayuda muchachos?

— no lo se, me parece que invadiriamos su privacidad Lu chan

— bueno a esa edad es un poco complicado

—¿ me preguntó que clase de chica es la que le gustara a Shun?

Fin del flashback

— bombón ¿esta todo bien?

—¿eh? No se preocupe tenia la cabeza en otro lado

— tranquilo confiemos en que Athena los traerá de vuelta y también a los otros caballeros caidos

—¡ miren! La casa de Capricornio estamos cerca

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _Elizabetha de Capricornio_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

Habían logrado llegar a la casa de Capricornio sabían que debían darse prisa de lo contrario el esfuerzo de Lince y Quetzal seria en vano parecía fácil pasar pero no contaban con algo de la nada unos lazos ataron al caballero de serpiente casi quemándolo

—¡que esperas caballero de Athena quemate! — dijo una voz femenina en tono agresivo que la santa de Virgo pudo reconocer

—¡ sueltalo marimacha! — dijo la caballero de Virgo

—¡ no me digas así si nunca se lo soporte al cabeza de pollo de Escorpio mucho menos a ti! — dijo molesta la santa de Capricornio

—Elizabetha cometes un error

—estos débiles caballeros quieren salvar a su diosa como tu quisiste salvar a tu maestro que lástima me dan terminaré con esto

De nuevo los lazos salieron tratando de atrapar a los otros quienes los esquivaban o eso intentaban mientras que al mismo tiempo trataban de liberar a su compañero

—¡no se muevan! ¡¿no ven que los voy a matar?!

—ti-tierra ti-embla — con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo su ultimo ataque para liberarse sin embargo la caballero de Capricornio tenía otra trampa los atacó ella misma dejándolos heridos por lo que la caballero de Virgo tuvo que dejar salir su energía

— debo reconocer que su resistencia es impresionante

— es el poder de los humanos, el poder de los caballeros

— me impresiona tu valor serpiente pero aun están indefensos ante mi

— no dejare que los lastimes sera mejor que te detengas he paralizado todos tus movimientos mira tus pies — dijo Mathilde mostrando que con su energía había paralizado a la caballero de Capricornio — te lo preguntarle nuevamente ¿podrias dejarnos pasar por favor? Si lo haces no te lastimare

—pero si están exhaustos y lastimados por mis ataques ¿y ahora creen que son capaces de vencerme? Tal vez haya perdido mis cadenas pero aún tengo todo mi poder para acabarlos — en ese momento una energía dorada la detuvo

—¿que pasa no puedo?

— te advertí que no hicieras ningún movimiento

— no digas tonterías tus inútiles ataques no podrán detenerme

— lo siento pero no me dejas elección — dijo encendiendo su cosmos — tormenta nebular

— ¡¿que es este enorme cosmos?! ¡kyaaa! — finalmente Elizabetha había caído debilitada

— eso como que fue increíble tipa

— no, fue con la ayuda de todos debemos ayudar a su compañero aun nos falta mucho camino

Lo que no sabían era lo que la caballero de Acuario les tenia preparado

 _Por aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

_El regreso de los caballeros de Athena_

 _Capitulo nueve_

 _Anya de Acuario_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y una disculpa por el retraso espero les guste_

UUna vez que derrotaron a la caballero de Capricornio rápidamente se dirigieron a la casa de Acuario pero no sabian lo que encontrarían ahi

—sabia que los Acuario eran fríos pero esto es ridículo — dijo el caballero de Orión

—¿donde estamos?

—bienvenidos caballeros de bronce — dijo una voz femenina — pudieron derrotar a mi hermano pero ¿podran derrotarme a mi?

— Anya ¿que sucede contigo?

— Mathilde ¿no te das cuenta ? Eris ya gano no hay nada que hacer

—y te fue mas fácil ser su lacayo — afirmo Felka no creas que las ambiciones de Eris y tuyas se cumplirán — dijo valientemente

—¡nadie me dice que mis ambiciones no se cumplirán! — dijo fríamente — que lastima pensaba jugar con ustedes un rato pero en este preciso momento haré que paguen por decir esas tonterías sufriran el mismo destino que el caballero mas hermoso — dijo mostrando al caballero de Piscis congelado y atrapado entre sus propias rosas

—¡Francis!

—el caballero de Picsis se atrevió a desafiar a la señora Eris he ahí las consecuencias — los ataco de sorpresa

—ya veraz ¡Maremoto de sirena!

—¡ tierra tiembla!

—¡ cinturón de Orión!

—¡ vuelo de aguila!

—¡tormenta nebular!

Todos combinaron sus ataques pero no fue suficiente para derrotarla — no tenemos otra opción — dijo la caballero de sirena — Shun tu y Felka lleven a Athena al templo nosotros nos encargáremos de ella

— peroGuiselle Toris señorita Mathilde

— no se preocupen por nosotros vayan

— bombón no pierdan tiempo vayan

—cuidense por lo que mas quieran tipos alcancenos

Ellos asintieron aun sabiendo que quizás jamas cumplirían esa promesa ,en ese momento la monegasca se acerco al asiático y lo beso a manera de confesión y despedida — vayan

—vamos Shun

—¡no escaparan!

— espera Anya podras alcanzarlos luego de habernos derrotado ambas sabemos como derrotarte

—¿usaran la técnica prohibida?

— ya no hay nada que perder disculpanos por esto Athena

Los tres caballeros encendieron su cosmos al máximo Acuario hizo lo mismo pero lo que no presintió era que en efecto usarían la técnica prohibida la exclamación de Athena

—es la exclamación de Athena si no los ayudamos...

— lo se peró no podemos hacer nada por ellos Shun debemos vencer a Eris para recuperar a nuestros amigos si no su esfuerzo sera en vano

Mientras se llevaban a Athena sus amigos usaban la técnica prohibida contra Acuario derrotándola pero sacrificándose en el proceso

—adios y gracias por todo

—¡GUISELLE MATHILDE TORIS!

Una luz se perdía a lo lejos la figura de tres valientes caballeros de Athena desaparecía Guisselle de sirena Toris de Orión y Mathilde de Virgo su esfuerzo no sera en vano

 _hasta aquí lo dejo el siguiente sera el ultimo nos leemos pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

_El regreso de los caballeros_

 _Capítulo final_

 _No estas solo serpiente_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por haber seguido el fic desde el principio espero les guste_

Shun y Felka habían llegado hasta la cima finalmente derrotarían a la diosa del ccaos— aquí es Felka si no salgo de esta ...

—no lo digas ni de broma Shun salvaremos a nuestros amigos tipo

—eso espero

—bbienvenidos caballeros de bronce llegan justo a tiempo para ver mi victoria — dijo la diosa en tono de burla

—no te dejaremos Eris

— no me hagan reír la única que puede derrotarme es Athena y esta completamente debilitada — dijo la diosa segura de su victoria

—la manzana la fuente de su poder Felka yo la distraere tu destruye la manzana y completa la armadura de Athena

— a la orden— Felka corrió hacia la manzana mientras Shun hacia Eris la diosa enfurecida va hacia ella pero su compañero la detuvo —¡¿que haces ?! ¡ sueltame!

—ya no harás mas dañó Eris _"por favor hermanos mama papa caballeros dorados aayudenme a acabar con esto"_

— No puedes salvar a este mundo es malo corrupto

— no yo tengo fe la misma que siempre tuvo Quetzal la misma fuerza de Lince la misma determinación de Orión la alegría de Águila y el amor de Sirena por ellos te detendré ¡tierra tiembla!

—¡¿que que es este enorme cosmos?!

— Rayo de Águila — Felka destruyo la manzana de la discordia y Daphne pudo recuperar su poder

— ya has hecho mucho daño no podrás escapar de tu castigo nunca — finalmente Athena resurgió y acabó con la diosa del caos gracias a sus leales caballeros — mis leales caballeros se terminó vamos a casa

Tiempo después

 _LLogramos derrotar a la diosa del caos sin embargo aun me siento solo , les falle no pude salvarlos_

—Shun despierta tipo como que no estas solo — dijo la polaca con una sonrisa

— nunca estaras solo Shun — dijo el lituano

—Felka Toris — el asiático no creía lo que veía

— sabíamos que arriesgaría todo por salvarnos — dijo el japonés

— eres muy valiente Shun — dijo la mexicana

— Kiku Lucía que bien que están a salvo

— Shun sabía que nos ayudarias

— Guiselle me alegra tanto verte de nuevo

Athena también había revivido a los dorados quienes estaban ahí también observándolos

— han demostrado ser dignos caballeros — dijo Arthur de Aries

— su voluntad es inquebrantable — dijo Ludwing de Tauro

—veee gratze — dijo Felicia de Géminis

— si lo que ella dijo — secundó su hermano

—chavales lo han conseguido — dijo Antonio de Cáncer

— bien hecho niños — sonrió Vladimir de Leo

— sabía que lo lograrían — dijo Mathilde de Virgo

—kesesesesese no son tan asombrosos como yo pero están muy cerca — dijo Gilbert de Escorpio

—callate cerebro de pollo muchas gracias por despertarnos caballeros de bronce — dijo Elizabeta de Capricornio

—nos abrieron los ojos — dijo Anya de Acuario

—merci por salvarnos — dijo Francis de Piscis

Los chicos asintieron y agradecieron a los dorados pero aun faltaban dos de ellos aunque Athena pensó en todo pronto dos figuras se acercaron al joven

— Shun aru — corrió una mujer se trataba de Chun Yan de Libra

— fuiste muy valiente hijo — sonrió un hombre se trataba de Paulo de Sagitario

El muchacho rompió en llanto y agradecio a todos por devolverle lo que había perdido

— la fe esta en los corazones de todos — dijo Arthur

— ellos nos lo enseñaron — dijo el alemán

— la fe esta en los corazones de todos — se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellos con alegría vieron a un hombre de cabello verde vestido con el traje del patriarca

— Veee patriarca

— es un milagro

—nos da mucho gusto verlo

— gracias a todos

Días después

—¿en serio tienen que irse tan pronto?— preguntó el portugués a sus compañeros

—si, cada uno debe volver a su respectivo país para que nada se salga de control de igual forma Athena debe reconstruir el santuario junto al patriarca — respondió Arthur

—buena suerte aru

— gracias Libra recuerden que el muchacho sera el próximo Sagitario así que no lo malcrien demasiado — dijo el patriarca

— no se lo prometemos patriarca

—bueno de igual forma cumplieron con ponerle su nombre a su primer hijo — dijo el alemán como si nada a lo que todos se rieron

— bombón no te olvidaré — dijo la caballero de Virgo

—gracias siempre seremos buenos amigos

—veee creo que no entendió

—ya esta grandecito para que lo entienda maldicion

—ya hombre no lo molesten

Tiempo después cada uno volvió a su país mientras Athena volvía al santuario junto con el patriarca el resto de los caballeros de bronce igual recuperaban sus vidas

— miren estrellas fugaces como que pediré un deseo

—¿que pediste Felka?

— no puedo decirte tipo es un secreto ¿tu que pediste Toris?

—también es secreto

— que tramposo tipo ¿ustedes que pidieron?

— nosotros no necesitamos pedir deseos porque este es el mejor momento de nuestras vidas ¿verdad Kiku ?

— hai

Mientras

— dicen que con la derrota de Eris todo termino pero yo no creo que sea un final sino un nuevo comienzo — dijo el joven asiático a sus padres

 _mi nombre es Shun Da Silva tengo 16 años y soy estudiante de preparatoria , soy un poco distraído y casi siempre me tropiezo con todo pero detrás de ello mis amigos y yo somos caballeros de Athena , somos los caballeros del zodiaco_

 _Fin_

 _Hola hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
